two lonely hearts
by salima.deen
Summary: a story about love at first sight ...love between two doctors...


TWO LONELY HEARTS

"NO, NO, NO" HE WAS FIGHTING OF THE NEWS AS HIS HAND GRIPPED THE PHONE .BUT HE JUST COULDN'T, HE LET THE PHONE FALL TO THE GROUND… THE SOUND RESONATE IN HIS HEAD CAUSING HIM TO JUMP IN HIS SLEEP, HE AWOKE WITH A START … IT WAS ALL A DREAM …the same nightmares he had been having the last four years … it was now five years since his wife had died / disappear .. All he keep getting was we are still investigating …TRACY was the love of his life... since she was all he had ever known / had... they shared a son ANDREW [Andy] …SHE WAS A LAWYER .it was on one of cases that she was investigating that she disappear.. The only trace was her car found abandons only a lonely fifty mile back road….Dr ALEXANDER KELLY OR AL FOR SHORT WAS A CONSULTANT SPECIALIST AT NEW KIRK MEDICAL CENTER….HE WAS OVER SIX FOOT TALL ,STEEL GREY EYES,ATLETHIC BUILT FAIR IN COMPLEXION OF MIXED ITALIAN AND AMERICAN… HE LOVED HIS WORK AND HIS SON… ANDY WAS FIVE YEARS… EVER SINCE THE DEATH OF HIS WIFE HE HAD BECOME MORE OF A RECLUSE HARDLY GOING ANY WHERE ,FRIENDS SOON BECAME DISTANT AS THEY REMINDED HIM OF HIS WIFE….HIS PARENTS WERE ANXIOUS TO SEE HIM REMARRY…THEY EVEN TRIED TO SET HIM UP ON A FEW BLIND DATES…BUT IT ALL TURNED DISASTEROURS… AL FOUGHT THE TEARS AS THEY CAME ROLLING DOWN …HE GOT UP PUSHING THE COVERS OFF ALMOST STUMBLES AS HE HEADED FOR THE BATH …ANDY WAS STILL SLEEPING … HE SHOWERED GOT DRESSED , WHEN ANDY AWOKE ….AFTER A QUICK BREAKFAST THEY BOTH HEADED OUT THE DOOR… AS HE DROVE HIS MIND WAS ABIT DISTRACTED …HE DROPPED ANDY OFF AT SCHOOL, GIVING HIM A KISS... AT THE HOSPITAL DAY WAS AS USUAL,HIS MORN ROUNDS ON ALL THE PATIENTS A CUP OF COFFEE,THEN OFF TO SUGERY … IS WAS JUST AS HE WAS COMING OUT OF THE SURGERY THAT A NURSE CAME TO HIM .. "THANK GOD!" SHE SIGH, AS SHE CAUGHT SIGHT OG HIM….HE SMILED HIS USUAL SIMLE,"WHAT'S UP PINK" HE ASKED? SLIDING AN ARM … "OH IT'S SOME GUY WANTING TO SPEAK WITH U." SHE WHISPERED. "OK PINK TKS ". HE WENT STRAIGHT TO HIS OFFICE …SITTING WAS A MAN ALL DRESSED IN BLACK, HIS FACE FACING THE WINDOW … HE TURNED AS I ENTERED ALMOST HALF STOOD … FROM HIS LOOK ME SURMIRSED HE WAS NOT A PATIENT…. "GOOD MORNING .MIKE TAYLOR ". HE SAID EXTENDING A HAND….. I RESPONDED, HE SAT, I GOT AROUND AND SAT OPPOSITE HIM …. HE LOOKED ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE, NOT A BLINK AS HE SPOKE... "WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY WILL SHOCK U, BUT I FEEL U NEED TO KNOW …I AM MICHAEL TAYLOR .FBI… AL JUMPED AT THE WORD FBI, HE FIDGETTED IN HIS CHAIR, HIS VOICE UNABLE TO SPEAK… YES MIKE CONTINUES, IT IS ABOUT TRACY YOUR WIFE, AL SNAPPED OUT OF IT "TRACY!" HE ALMOST STAMMERED ….. YES TRACY WAS A DOUBLE AGENT, SHE WORKED FOR US, BUT YOU WERE NEVER TO KNOW"…. AL WAS AT LOSS FOR WORDS WHY? WHY DIDN'T HE SUSPECT IT … HE WILL NEVER KNOW… AM SORY TO BE THE BEARER OF BAD NEWS." MIKE KNEW FROM PAST EXPERIENCE THE HURT, HE REACHED OUT AND HELD AL HAND, U NEEDED CLOSER". BUT WAS THIS ANY CLOSER… MIKE HANDED HIM AN ENVELOPE AS HE GOT UP ….KEEP IT "…HE LEFT…. AL SAT THERE FROZE TO THE SPOT…THE ENVELOPE LAID JUST WHERE MIKE LEFT IT, HE MADE NO MOVE TO PICK IT UP…IT WAS LIKE THE PAST CAME FLYING THREW THE WINDOW….EVERY DETAILS CAME BACK VIVIDLY…..HE DIDN'T HEAR THE DOOR OPEN AND DR CAMERON WALK IN UNTIL HE STOOD BEFORE HIM…HE WAS STARLED …THE ENVELOPE LAY ON TOP .." SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED." "NO, NO, THAT'S OK..." BUT HIS MIND WAS FAR FROM OK… "LOOK AL I KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR U, TAKING CARE OF ANDY, THE HOSPITAL NOT TO MENTION THE MEMORIES, GOSH I CAN'T GO ON..." IT IS FOUR YEARS BUT HOW LONG WILL U GO ON LIKE THIS, HAVING TO AVOID THE PRESS, YOUR FRIENDS EVEN YOUR PARENTS ARE WORRIED.'DR CAMERON TALKED WITH CONCERN IN HIS EYES….. HE ALWAYS TREATED AL LIKE HIS OWN SON…HE PLACED A PACKAGE ON TOP OF THE DESK, AL LOOKED BAFFLED… "IT'S UP TO YOU IF U ACCEPTS OR REJECT".DR CAMERON WENT ON TO EXPLANE ABOUT A JOB AT NORTH EASTERN MEDICAL HOSPITAL ….. "BUT THAT'S ALMOST ANOTHER CITY AWAY FROM FAMILY AND FRIENDS..."AL REMARKED AFTER DR HAD FINISH SPEAKING. 'EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY I THINK U SHOULD TAKE IT, U NEEDS TO GET AWAY FOR A WHILE, TAKE THAT TRIP, MEET NEW PEOPLE, AND U KNOWS WHAT I MEAN." HE SMILED AT AL..."THINK ABOUT IT "! WITH THAT HE LEFT… AL SAT FOR A WHILE NEITHER THINKING NOR DOING ANYTHING HE JUST STARED AT THE TWO ENVELOPES IN FRONT OF HIM… SLOWLY HE SNAPPED OUT OF IT AND GOT READY TO LEAVE ….HE PUT BOTH ENVELOPES IN TO HIS KIT AND LEFT…HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO CHANGE JUST GRAB HIS THINGS ….AFTER PICKING ANDY UP AND SOME DINNER THEY DROVE HOME... HE SET THE DINNER ON THE TABLE ,PUT THE DIRTY THINGS AWAY AND GOT THE BATH READY FOR ANDY…TODAY HE WAS SILENT… ANDY GIGGLED AS HE WASHED HIM THE WATER SPLASHED ALL OVER …. HE THEN CLEANED UP HAD A BATH TOO BEFORE THEM SAT TO EAT…. DINNER WAS GOOD ANDY ATE ALL UP…. HE WASHED THE DISHES BEFORE THEY WENT INTO THE DEN …. AS ANDY WATCHED THE TV HE DID SOME WRITING ABOUT THE DAYS EVENT….WHEN HE WAS FINISH HE SAT WITH ANDY AND THEY WATCHED A MOVIE ,AFTER WHICH HE PUT BANDY TO BED…THE NIGHT WAS STILL YOUNG THE BREEZE COOL AS HE STOOD ON THE BALCONY… HE TIRNED WENT BACK IN AND GOT OUT THE TWO PACKAGES ….HE OPENED THE ONE GIVEN BY MIKE , INSIDE CONTAINED PHOTOS A BRACLET ,SOME LETTERS AND A DIARY…..A LEATHER BROWN ONE…IT WAS THICK INSIDE WAS ALL THAT DID …..HE CUOLDN'T READ IT AT LEAST NOT TONIGHT…. THE SECOND ONE HAD A KEY A LETTER AND A CONTRACT...AL READ THE LETTER TWICE. IT WAS GOOD ALMOST EVERYTHING THAT HE HAD HOPED FOR …BUT WAS HE READY TO MAKE THE MOVE? THIS OQUESTION KEPT PLAYING ON HIS MIND UNTIL HE FELL ASLEEP…. THE NEW DAY SAW AL ALL HAPPY AND BRIGHT…HE HAD RESOLVED TO ACCEPT THE POST…. A CHANGE MAY BE WAS WHAT HE NEEDED TO START LIVING AGAIN… DR CAMERON WAS DELIGHTED WITH HIS ACCPETANCE... HE PROMISES TO MAKE THE NECESSARY ARRANGEMENTS RIGHT NOW…. AS AL AWAS ABOUT TO LEAVE DR CAMERON REMARKED " AL DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL , AS MUCH I HATE TO LOOSE A GOOD DR. I KNOW U DESERVES A FREAH START." AL NODDED AS HE LEFT THE OFFICE….. THE FAREWELL PARTY WAS HELD AT THE DINER "COLES LOUNGE"…. ALMOST ALL THE MEDICAL STAFF, FAMILY AND CLOSE FRIENDS WERE THERE …THEY ALL MADE SOME SHORT SPEECH … AFTER GIFTS AND TOKENS WERE PRESENTED AND A HEARTY DINNER EVERY ONE TOOK TO THE DANCE FLOOR. AL'S PARENTS HAD TRIED TO TALK HIM OUT OF GOING BUT REALIZE IN THE END MAY BE IT WAS FOR THE BEST… .. 


End file.
